Boom
by RavenSara84
Summary: Dark!England has heard the news that America and France are wanting to make him fall. Well, he was a former empire wasn't he? He's not going to let them get away with it. Part 1 of 2.


Title: Boom!

Summery: Dark!England has heard from Russia some news, surely France and America weren't going to… Betray him?

Oh how he hated them. They both though that they were _so _superior than him, and one of them was unlikely to be able to spell the word properly and the other would spell it in French just to prove a point!

He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders and breathed out, and then he took a sip of his tea; but for once it wasn't doing the business.

He was Arthur Kirkland… No; he was the _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_. He had control over an empire which spanned most of the globe; his empire had been greater than Rome's! He was a force to be reckoned with, or _was_.

_Wankers._ He thought to himself, thinking how he had gained more colonies after losing the Americas, which was just as well, since America took so much man power to control.

He knew who put such thoughts into his head, for him to actually considering and _plan_ to kill his former brother and France.

_Russia._ He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse when Russia had told him some news, at first he didn't believe him, but Russia was insistent, showing him evidence of the case at hand. Showing him the truth.

Of course, learning the truth meant that Arthur wanted to kill them both, with his _own hands_. Russia didn't argue, although he had stated that he did wish to kill America himself, but no nation would _ever_ suspect Arthur to be the one to do the deed!

'_They laugh at you,' _Russia had told him, once he managed to corner Arthur after a meeting and everyone had left. He brought out photos but Arthur decided that the only way he could know the truth would be to spy on them himself.

_America and France… Lovers…._ Arthur had thought at the time, watching the two kiss when they thought they were completely alone.He didn't mind that, although he wished America had chosen someone who _wasn't_ the constant thorn on his side; _they are working against me too… They can easily come up with some idea… They know my weaknesses._

'_So, when to we break Britain's economy?'_ America had asked and Arthur froze, holding his breath, reminding himself that he was spying and so he couldn't just jump on America and punch the nation to an inch of his life.

'_Let the other's fall first mon ami,'_ France advised with a smirk, it was obvious who he meant, Spain, Greece and Italy; '_Ireland will be next, non? He will do the job for us and if not, well, I can always push something more…'_ He trailed off, due to America kissing him again and they started to tear at each other's closes.

Quietly Arthur moved out of the air vent, away from the room and to a cupboard, climbing down and realising what was going on.

_They are going to… They…_ He felt the rage build within him, Russia was right. He walked out of the hotel, pulling his mobile out and calling his boss, demanding a meeting that very day.

When he arrived at Number 10, his boss was surprised at the news to say the least.

'_France I understand, but America?'_ He shook his head, trying to figure out if the government's would have anything to do with such a plan; _'I doubt their government's…'_

'_That means nothing,' _Arthur interrupted; _'We still need to stop them, their government's may not be behind them, but they are nations, they still have power to sway people,'_

'_Is it possible though?' _His boss asked him, unsure of the plan that his nation proposed to him; _'They are nations, can you… Will you be able to kill them?'_

'_Yes,'_ Arthur replied, firmly, he has been around for some time after all, Rome had made so many countries fall and die, he had seen so many deaths and he refused to let that happen to him; '_It's hard, but it can be done,'_

'_Wait, it's hard?'_ The man now looked unsure; _'I was hoping it would be…'_

Arthur reined himself in, trying not to get angry at the man, at the end of the day he is a human, he'll grow old and die, he doesn't live to see his people live and die, although other's take his place, somehow, _somehow _something goes missing, he knew full well that he was missing something, but that didn't matter, it was about survival; _'I have allies, we can get it done quickly,' _He assured his boss and left, leaving Downing Street and once more brought his mobile out.

"Ivan?" He said as the other picked up his phone; "I've got the okay,"

'_Da, that's good,'_ Ivan, or Russia as most nations knew him as, but right now he and Arthur were allies and so Arthur had the right to call him by his human name; '_When will…'_

"Right now, I don't want him to get any information before…" Arthur trailed off, his mind in two about what he was planning to do.

'_Da, he's trying to break you,'_ Ivan knew what was going on in the Brit's head at that time, but he wanted his rival _gone; 'He and France want you on your knees to them,'_

Arthur hailed a taxi, determination set in his forest green eyes; "Yes. All right, France will take longer to realise that something is wrong, America doesn't keep close contact with him at the best of times, America however will get paranoid if France doesn't speak to him right away,"

'_Da, but not with you,'_ Ivan said to him; _'He'd never suspect you,'_

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, deciding who to go after first; _He has a point, America would never suspect me… Or would he? After all myself and France have fought for so long maybe it would…_ As he thought it over he came to a conclusion; "Ivan, America needs to go first. There is no other way,"

'_Why?' _Ivan asked out of curiosity.

"Because, America will be easier to kill, right now his strength isn't what it was, he's weaker… And I want to punish France for being a bastard to me and my people for so many centuries," He ended the sentence in such a cold voice that Russia thought he felt a shiver go up his spine.

The conversation was over and Arthur headed to the airport, he didn't need to take clothes with him, he would pass by America's place for a surprise visit, he usually left his clothes there anyway, more of a _just in case_ moment.

XXX

He arrived and found everything was laid out as Russia had planned; the gun, the bombs, the knives, everything was taken care of.

_Probably wishes it was him doing this._ Britain thought to himself with a grim smile, he looked above the house, but Tony wasn't around, otherwise he would have already got the aliens warm receptions of; '_Fucking limy_.'

Knocking the door, he saw America, who looked down cast to see him, although after a few seconds he seemed to brighten up.

"Britain! What are ya doing here?" America exclaimed cheerfully.

_Bad acting._ He thought to himself; "I just wanted to see how you were doing is all, I know your economy has weakened since…"

"Aw man, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm fine!" America said with a smile, but Arthur wasn't fooled, he saw clearly in those blue eyes that America was indeed worried; "Besides what about _your_ economy?"

"We are slowly building ourselves back up," Arthur replied, which was true, it was slow going but his people were making money again, it would just take a bit more time.

"Yea? What about Ireland?"

"What is happening to Ireland has nothing to do with me,"

"But he's your bro!"

"He wanted to be independent, he has it, if he falls, well that is not my concern," Arthur replied and noticed once again the flicker of uncertainty in America's eyes.

_Got you._ He thought as they moved to hall, America had turned his back on him; "Oh… America," He brought out his gun and smirked when he saw the shocked look on the blonde's face when he turned to see the gun; "I hate people lying to me, you're economy is failing, and no _hero_ can save it," He didn't wait for America to say a thing, he shot his bullets into his body, stopping only when he had run out and looked at the body; _Not enough to kill him… He has a basement._ Arthur grinned and pulled the bloodied body down the stairs, bringing out the chains that were normally used on car wheels when it snowed and chained America up.

The blonde shook his head, feeling more drained than usual and then realised why; _Shit…_ The blue eyes looked around and finally found Britain; _What is wrong with him?_

"What's wrong America?" Arthur smiled, but there was no warmth in his face; "Scared? No. The _hero_," He spat the word out with distain; "Doesn't get scared does he?"

"What… What are you doing? Is this about that war we had?"

"_Is this about that war we had_?" Arthur mimicked him and laughed; "No, you see this time, instead of me falling to my knees in front of you and France, I am going to just get to the point. Well, not so much the points but remove the obstacles that have been the bane of my life!"

"Wa… Wait! I… I have…" America screamed as Arthur moved so quickly he couldn't see him until he felt the blade pierce his eye, smashing through his glasses and causing the glass shards to embed into America's skin as well.

"Tch… Always was a screamer," Arthur said and pulled his blade back to admire his handy work.

"You… You won't get away with this!" America said, finding his voice again.

"Oh? Do you expect France to avenge you?" Arthur smiled manically when he noticed the look on America's face; "Poor, _poor_ America. Have you forgotten? I'm older than you, am _far_ older than you!"

"Yea you're old, an old man!" America got some of his bravado back, but his words did nothing to Britain aside from causing him to laugh.

"Yes, I am indeed old. Not as old as China is, but not far off I'd wager," He noticed the unsure look in those blue eyes; "Scared I see. Very good. I'm _very _old. I've seen Rome _kill_ nations without any trouble…"

"N… No, you can't do that, that, that would be…"

"World War three?" Arthur shook his head; "I think not. You see, I had _help_ with this," He noticed the shocked look; "Oh, there is a lot of nations that long… _long_ to see you fall America. I suppose it was my fault… I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, but then again, I did so with my other colonies and none of them turned out like you," He looked thoughtful; "Not that it matters," The manic look was back, those green eyes weren't stable; "I was thinking of drawing this out, making you pay for everything, _everything, _ you did to me and the other's. But I am bored…"

"Let… Let me go!" America cried out, sounding terrified, just wanting things to go back to the way they used to be.

"No," Britain looked at him and suddenly the knife was in his heart; "You see, a nation can die of so many wounds… only strong nations can live through them, because of experience… You are too young and no true experience," He whispered in America's ear, not seeing the blood that began to pour out of his mouth; "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you go out like _a hero_ should," He backed away; "It will be noticed by _everyone_ in the city," He walked away, as America stopped seeing clearly out of his remaining eye.

_What… What… Wait… Stop…_ America tried to call out, to beg to be allowed to live, but he couldn't speak, he began to choke on his own blood; _No… No…_

Arthur planted the bombs around the house, 3 of them next to the basement, although in different locations and the other three around the general house.

_I'll need to make sure the area is cleared out…_ Arthur thought as he phoned the emergency services, knowing that they would clear the people away first before doing anything; "Hello? I… I think there's a bomb in the area, yes…" He told them the area and the house then hung up.

He walked away calmly and once a few blocks away hailed a cab, deciding to leave the city, to go to Canada and catch a flight there.

_One down…_ He thought as he reached for his phone, to let Canada know that he was coming for a visit.


End file.
